mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Grapple
}} Grapple is a character that appears in Might and Magic: The Dreamwright and Might and Magic: The Shadowsmith. She was one of two yeofolk handlers in Diligence's caravan, and the two were responsible for the fourteen yeofolk that Amonwelle had requested. They would walk with the creatures whe the caravan was moving, bathing their dusty joints with oil. The handlers shared a wagon with the group's alterman. Diligence described her as a "pale-skinned woman whose head was crowned with a nimbus of fine hair like pinkish down". She thought the hair suggested that the woman was "of Delver extraction", and also noted that "her long face was not unattractive". She spoke some altercant, but very poorly. Caravan During their travels, one of the yeofolk became pregnant after being stung by an astilfe. The caravan quickly decided to head to the impery known as Old Hopshog, where they traded the newborn imps for a few adult ones. Grapple and the other yeofolk handler entered the impery "in full regalia": red-brown helmets that were connected to whiplike poles buzzing with energy. When they returned to the group, Diligence felt they had a "new air of cool aloofness", as if they were ambassadors that had returned from a mysterious land. Shortly after the caravan left Paddifraw's Repose, it was ambushed by Dubiel's soldiers. The other yeofolk handler was killed, and the yeofolk ran off on their own. Grapple eventually managed to make her way to Penbarb's Balm of Golden Rest, where she met up with some of the other survivors. She then boarded a ship headed for the nameless village outside the Unseen Wall. When the survivors had gathered in the village, Amonwelle sent wagons to collect them. Grapple, however, chose to stay behind with the two remaining alters, as she had become melancholy after the loss of her charges. But when the others had left, Dubiel attacked her and managed to infect her with one of his metal seeds, and she slowly began to come under his control. Journey back Grapple eventually rejoined the others at the crystal palace, and chose to travel with them when they decided to go home. Diligence wanted to come with them, but Amonwelle told her that to ensure her safety, she would have to stay behind. Instead, they would transform one of the alters to look like her, to trick any enemies that might try to attack Amonwelle by harming her daughter. Grapple would be in charge of the alters. With Cobby's help, Diligence took the place of the alter, traveling with the caravan disguised as an alter disguised as herself. Diligence found it hard to play the part, but luckily, Grapple ignored her most of the time. At one point, they spotted a sinking ship being attacked by a waterfoul. The soldiers managed to drive it away with powershots, and Grapple sent the alter into the water to rescue the ship's only occupant - a young woman who introduced herself as Eil do Mer. On the seventh morning of their travel on the river Gaughan, Diligence revealed her true identity. Displaying a very noticeable lack of surprise, Grapple told her that Amonwelle had informed her and Cobby what Diligence would do, long before Diligence had decided to do it. Amonwelle had decided that this way, any servants of Dubiel would think she was just an alter, and hopefully leave the caravan alone. Grapple gave Diligence a letter from her mother, as well as two ear pieces from Pomponderant that would allow them to communicate at any distance. Lord Grott The group soon entered the Siccative, where they were ambushed by Dubiel's soldiers, led by Lord Grott. The survivors were taken capture, and led away. Diligence tried to use her ear pieces to contact Pomponderant, but Eil do Mer suddenly bumped into her from behind, and she lost them. They were locked inside a cage. From time to time, Grapple would be taken from the cage and told to bring the alter to Lord Grott's wagon so that he could molest it. In truth, he was actually receiving messages from Dubiel through Grapple's infected mind, though it is very likely that he also molested the alter. The creature became nervous and very distrustful of Grapple, and would only accept treats if they came from Diligence's hand. Shortly after they entered the Blasted Lands, Lord Grott and his soldiers were murdered by candlemen, who then took the prisoners to the hearthstone to be sacrificed. Luckily, Hitch arrived there with the candlemen's tinderboy, and managed to rescue the prisoners. Once free, Grapple told them that she was going to stretch her legs. Varve asked her to check in on their prisoner Nobbon Half-hob, who they had tied up next to his car. She returned to tell them that he had escaped, and taken the Staff of Blue Light with him. Golden ship With his powers, Dubiel had managed to take control of Jassad Attqua through The Reference, the AI in his head. He now sent the golden ship to attack the group in the desert. Eil do Mer used her amulet to summon her own ship, and once the tinderboy had unleashed his lightning, she managed to regain control of it. The others were not sure they should let her enter the ship - Grapple reminded them that they'd seen her with Dubiel's soldiers in a recording of one of the Dreamwright's visions. But in the end, Diligence convinced them that she could be trusted. With her superior weaponry, Eil do Mer managed to overpower the golden ship and knock it to the ground. Jassad was unconscious, and they began to wonder how they would free him from the Shadowsmith's control. Final confrontation That same night, Diligence was woken by the alter, who led her into the golden ship. There, the group found Grapple and Eil do Mer, standing over the unconscious Jassad. Grapple was holding a knife and one of Dubiel's metal seeds. Both Eil do Mer and Grapple claimed that they had seen the other sneak into the ship, and arrived just in time to stop them from infecting the Arcan. Grapple told Diligence that Eil do Mer had deliberately knocked the ear piece from her hand, but Eil do Mer replied that it had actually been Grapple that shoved her forward, causing her to bump into Diligence. The others were unsure of which of them was lying, but Diligence reminded them what Grapple had said previously, about seeing Eil do Mer in the Dreamwright's vision; when they'd been shown the recording, Grapple was still in the village outside the Unseen Wall - she never saw the recording. With his cover blown, Dubiel took full control of Grapple's body, and called out to Nobbon, who was hiding in a cupboard. Nobbon came out holding the Staff of Blue Light, but refused to give it to Dubiel - he felt the time had come to talk about peace. Dubiel killed him and took the staff, and tried to use it to kill the others. But the alter charged at him, managing to slit his throat just as he killed her with a blast from the staff. Category:Dreamwright & Shadowsmith characters